La damisela que no llora
by bunnyBUC
Summary: La primera palabra que se le viene a la cabeza a muchos cuando escuchan su nombre es hiperactivo, loco, alguien que no sabe cuándo callarse, el de los buenos planes, el hijo del Sheriff, un buen hijo y amigo. Y esto Stiles se los agradece pero no puede evitar sentirse de otra forma. Leve Sterek y spoilers de la tercera temporada.


Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de Teen Wolf, es un aporte al pequeño pero especial fandom en español de esta serie y que mejor que con uno de mis personajes favoritos Stiles.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jeff Davis.

Contiene spoiler de la tercera temporada en adelante.

* * *

 **La damisela que no llora**

La primera palabra que se le viene a la cabeza a muchos cuando escuchan su nombre es hiperactivo, loco, alguien que no sabe cuándo callarse, el de los buenos planes, el hijo del Sheriff, un buen hijo y amigo y eso a él le gusta. Le gusta que sus seres queridos lo vean de ese modo, como una _buena persona,_ si bien no va a ignorar que a veces, solo a veces, logra sacar de quicio a las personas con su espontánea personalidad o sus grandes charlas igual lo siguen apreciando a su manera pero ¿Stiles realmente se siente así? Si digo que sí, sería una gran mentira o al menos no en su 100%, quizás 80% o 60%...

Desde que me di cuenta que cosas como Hombres Lobos, Banshees y otro tipo de seres sobrenaturales existen todo ha cambiado en mi vida. Su mejor amigo se volvió un lobo adolescente y es el Alfa de su propia manada, el amor de casi toda su vida es una Banshee y el novio de esta un Kanima y hay Cazadores ¡incluso en México que quieren matarnos! Pero sabe que no lo lograran, porque sus amigos son fuertes, muy fuertes, no como él. Yo no puede predecir la muerte de alguien, siquiera sé cómo defenderme, soy solo el joven y loco Stiles que hace de _damisela en apuros_ para sus amigos porque aunque no quiero, no puedo evitar sentirme como una.

Mis amigos pueden usar armas de, tienen garras, espadas pero yo apenas si puedo usar el bate y eso me enoja a veces. No me gusta sentirme así, no, lo odio, odio no poder hacer nada cuando mis amigos están en problemas. Odio ser la persona que siempre secuestran para usarlo como carnada y/o extorción de algún psicótico supernatural. Odia que por más confianza que me tenga Scott, nunca desaparece esa mirada de temor siempre que los acompaño en alguna misión. No me gusta sentirme _inferior_ , me siento una carga para ellos es por eso que intenta ser el mejor en lo que puedo, como en los planes o vigilando cosas, aunque este último no se me da muy bien. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista, perfecto.

Pero si hay algo que estoy odiando más que nada es el inconveniente con ese espíritu de zorro vengativo oscuro que me poseyó. Al principio el miedo que era tan irreal, ya no tener excusas para tus amigos y familia sobre tu extraño comportamiento porque ni tú lo sabes era horrible, estar atrapado en tu propio cuerpo sin control de este era horrible, pero por más que me odie por decir esto, la sensación de poder era increíble. Sentir que por primera vez ya no era la damisela en apuros sino alguien autosuficiente ¡incluso recuerdo como aparté a Derek de un golpe, Derek! El gruñón, y para nada sociable y bondadoso ex – Alfa.

Me odio porque sabía que las cosas que estaba haciendo estaban mal, yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie, tampoco matar a nadie. Oh por la fuerza, Allison. La chica le agradaba mucho, no va a mentir que se sentía algo celoso por el hecho de que hasta ella era más competente que él para defenderse y las estúpidas mentiras que debía de inventar para salvar a su amigo cuando estaba con ella para al final terminar siendo él el castigado era de lo peor. Pero Scott era su amigo y ella también y era la novia, ex, de su amigo, su primer amor y él la mató; y aunque le digan que no es su culpa porque el Kitsune ya se había separado de su cuerpo y fue esa cosa la que acabó con la vida de la Argent, yo no podía sentirlo de ese modo. La culpa me carcome poco a poco porque esa cosa se veía como yo y así lo sentía. Fue mi culpa en un principio por no poder librarme de eso cuando estaba en mi cuerpo porque era _débil_ , fui débil ante el poder que obtuve y para decir no.

Yo jamás quise matar a nadie, me encantaría que esas placas no fueran falsas, que si me estuviera muriendo por la extraña enfermedad heredada de mi madre pero no.

Mamá, otra persona que maté y no soporto que papá no me culpe por eso ¡¿Por qué no lo hace?! Si solo fuera el hijo que papá quisiera al menos, uno que te llene de orgullo por sus logros académicos y no un idiota que no crea más que deudas.

¿Por qué Scott no me dice que me odia? Su primer amor está muerta por mi culpa, él me dice que no fui yo pero esa mirada que me da a veces no lo parece.

Si solo fuera más valiente podría pedirle para salir y no tener que lamentarme por todas las personas con las que Lydia sale o Derek. Sí lo dije, siento algo por ese gruñón lobo pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera se molestaría en fijarse en alguien tan débil y patético como yo.

Me gustaría que me notaran no solo para hacer de cuartada cuando tienes que escaparte con tu amor o hacer algo muy peligroso, que me invitaran como alguien que puede dar apoyo y no como otro a quién proteger que se auto incluye en las misiones.

Si necesitas un hombro que te consolé tienes a Stiles, alguien que te apoya, te guarde tu secreto por más bochornoso que sean y te saca una sonrisa con alguna estupidez suya.

Jamás hay un hombro para Stiles porque todos piensan que Stiles está bien. Él es Stiles, él debe estar bien por sus amigos porque si no ¿Quién los consolaría?

Porque para cosas como defenderse o pelear no sirve, solo hace el ridículo y se vuelve la damisela en apuros que sus amigos deben rescatar. Tampoco pidas que se llene de valor para, por ejemplo, confesar sus sentimientos o no meter a su padre o algún otro adulto en peligro porque no sirve para eso. ¿Quieres darle poder a Stiles, aunque sea un poco? ¿¡Para qué?! Si de seguro lo desperdiciaría o no sabe cómo controlarlo y solo crea problemas. Ni siquiera para atrapar una estúpida pelota sirve

Stiles tiene que ser tu psicólogo personal, con quién desahogar tus lágrimas sin importar si a este le importe o no la situación y armar complicados planes que de todos formas o no siguen o son arruinados por los chicos malos y hacer de detective porque en eso y solo en eso Stiles es bueno

Stiles es un hiperactivo y extraño chico pero bueno al final.

Stiles, ¿puedes cubrirnos a Liam y a mí por un rato del entrenador? Al parecer Derek ha encontrado algo que podría ayudarnos a detener a Kate y también quiero enseñarle a Liam algo control ya que en la otra semana ya es luna llena y quisiera evitar los mayores daños posibles así que….Por favor, oye…Stiles ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Scott desde su banco, estamos en clases de biología. Me asuste un poco, no me di cuenta que estaba más perdido de no normal y al parecer Scott también se dio cuenta aun así logre escuchar su pedido.

Sí, no te preocupes que yo me encargo y estoy bien- tal parece que eso no lo convenció del todo- solo pensaba que ya sé de dónde saco su belleza Lydia, imagina lo hermosa que debió ser a nuestra edad- eso no era del todo mentira, la madre de Lydia era muy hermosa y si es así a esa edad, no quiero pensar lo que era cuando tenía mi edad.

Scott solo río y dijo algo sobre que no tenía remedio y siguió hablando con Kira.

 _Porque yo soy Stiles y soy una buena persona para todos y una buena persona no preocupa a sus amigos._

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, en verdad se los agradezco y me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

Fui muy cruel con Stiles pero siento que él se sintió en algún momento de esa manera y tengo una extraña afición en ver a mis personajes favoritos sufrir en silencio.

Soy una reina del drama lo confieso sorry not sorry ಥ◡ಥ

Lamento los horrores que sus lindos ojitos hayan encontrado y no sé si debería darle una continuación…

La tía buc se despide deseándole lo mejor a sus queridos sobrinos, ustedes.


End file.
